


Dragon Keepers (龍飼者)

by xy700145



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 家長組, 龍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 時間接續電影結尾，魁登斯不是黯黑怨靈而是火龍，因為龍而聚首的葛雷夫與紐特





	1. 楔子

熟知美國魔法界的嚴苛律法，紐特．斯卡曼德從未過於盼望能在美國能遇見一頭未知品種的龍，他狂熱的目光裏閃著讚嘆的光芒，在所有人的驚慌中看著那頭美麗的黑鱗生物破空而去。  
「我搞錯了，那不是闇黑怨靈。」紐特扔下話急忙消影追上。  
「那還用說？我們都看見了。」蒂娜．金坦對著紐特消失後的那片空氣瞠目道。  
當蓋瑞．葛林戴華德被捕，紐特放出雷鳥散播惡閃鴨稀釋液的時候，傾洩於整個城市的大雨之中，眼見就要消散的黑霧忽然旋轉著朝中匯集，化為一頭黑色的火龍從地鐵飛出，聲勢比早一步飛出的雷鳥更浩大，所有人始料未及，地面上莫魔們甫停歇的尖叫聲再次掀起。  
「追上去！」面色黑沉的瑟拉菲娜．皮奎里一聲令下，所有人接連消影，留下殘破待修的地鐵站還有面面相覷的奎妮．金坦與雅各．科沃斯基。  
「別淋到雨，這兩天喝所有水都先煮過。」奎妮小聲說話，朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼，「你快走，我們之後再碰頭。」  
「不是要讓我忘掉魔法嗎？」受到奎妮影響，雅各也在空蕩蕩的地鐵站低聲說話。  
「主席女士現在顧不著這邊。」奎妮開心地微笑，像做賊般與雅各一同縮著身體偷偷摸摸著走遠。

從地鐵站消失的巫師們在一間民房前會合，並非特意為之，而是整路東砸西撞的火龍停在此處。  
這棟民房位在魔法村落中，前庭裡平整得像用尺量出來的草坪顯示出主人家一絲不苟的性格，然而現在被龍息燒毀大半，龍尾砸在屋頂時帶下的碎石散落一地。不遠處的其他家戶中逐漸走出男巫或女巫，捏著魔杖深怕龍災波及自家。  
「牠真漂亮。」紐特的魔杖朝天撐起一把透明傘擋開碎石與水珠，望著雨幕中那頭停在屋頂上仰天吐焰鳴叫的龍。  
周圍正好聽見這句話的人為之側目，他們讓開位置給主席女士，皮奎里仰頭瞧見這一幕時憤憤地噴鼻息。  
「正氣師們……」皮奎里正欲下令，卻被紐特打斷。  
閃身至正氣師們與火龍之間的紐特說：「不要傷害牠，這或許是最後一頭。」  
「牠正在攻擊安全部長的房屋。」皮奎里無視他，轉而舉起魔杖……  
「這是葛雷夫先生的家？」紐特驚訝地道，扭過頭看見龍爪把屋頂掀出一個大洞，龍腦袋伸進去片刻後，從裏面抓出一個人，隱約可從此人頹軟的手腳判斷尚未清醒。  
「葛雷夫先生！」眼尖的蒂娜叫道，其餘人亦紛紛認出自己的長官。  
皮奎里不得不按下所有攻擊，她不能把火龍跟自己的左右手一鍋端，只能眼睜睜瞧著那頭龍朝空嘶鳴，抓著昏迷不醒的波西瓦．葛雷夫飛遠。  
這次火龍沒再停留，所有追蹤的人，包含紐特，皆未能跟得上龍的飛行速度，無功返回魔國會。

TBC


	2. 第一章

從昏迷中醒來的葛雷夫當下的心情無以名狀。  
被惡名昭彰的葛林戴華德囚禁在自家時，葛雷夫一度以為自己這次逃不過了，美國魔法界下個頭條將是他的訃聞，然而葛林戴華德反常地沒有對他施以任何虐打。  
倒不是說葛雷夫就毫髮無傷，葛林戴華德用了許多精神魔法意圖撬開他的鎖心術，的確造成某種程度上的心靈傷痕，但皆屬於可以治癒的範圍，並且黑巫師只提供基本所需的食物，餓不死他也提不起勁。  
葛雷夫起初沒想通，後來日復一日的琢磨中，他才明白葛林戴華德的險惡用心，當葛林戴華德用變形術偽裝成他的事跡敗露甚或順勢逃走時，人們看到從家中完好無缺走出來的他只會懷疑他的忠誠與立場，而非慶幸他的死裡逃生。  
如若葛雷夫的嫌疑無法洗清，連帶著整個葛雷夫家族皆避不開汙名，屆時就算他不願意，亦勢必正視真正投誠葛林戴華德這個選項。  
幾次脫逃失敗的葛雷夫困在自家客房時，曾經想過是否自殘手腳讓自己符合囚犯的形象，但如果因此錯失逃跑的契機那便太蠢，所以在沒人企圖從他腦中挖出消息的時候，他已經打了好幾種腹稿以因應將來的訊問。  
不過這一切都沒必要了，從龍爪中冷醒的葛雷夫朝自己丟了一個魔法保持體溫，高空的寒風刺骨，現在無人能夠查看他的健康狀態，因為他落在火龍的手中。  
「火龍？」葛雷夫語調諷刺地自問，掙扎了兩下換來火龍的低吼。  
朝地面望見螞蟻般渺小的人影，失去魔杖的葛雷夫自知無法在這個高度下安全著陸，只能暫時安生等待時機。  
北美洲沒有原生龍種，只有偶爾飛來的龍或者從小被偷渡進來的龍，因而火龍在美國相當少見，每當有一頭現身就代表魔國會的員工會加班到其消失無蹤為止。  
魔國會的調查或者無杖對付龍，即使寒風吹得他清醒得不能再清醒，皆難以判斷何者為佳。

火龍終於降落在一處隱蔽的山谷中，葛雷夫無法判別山谷的確切位置，實際上他認為這座山谷施有強力的抗辨識魔法，不僅隱藏於非魔法世界的地圖中，連魔法界的地圖都不會顯示。  
高聳的峭壁阻斷了他逃生的可能，若非像眼前的生物擁有翅膀，沒有魔杖無法施展消影現影術的葛雷夫逃離的機率極低。  
極目眺望肉眼難以辨清的崖頂，被龍放進山洞中的葛雷夫深呼吸把逃走的念頭撇開，專注應付眼前的火龍。  
山洞裡意料外地舒適，總算脫離獵獵強風的葛雷夫感受到地表下傳來的暖意，撤掉了維持體溫的咒語，除開過大而顯得不倫不類的洞口木門，洞內彷彿是人類的居所，簡略地用擺設隔出客廳、廚房與臥室，櫃子上似模似樣地擺著各種生活用品，東西陳舊但仍能使用。  
「你聽得懂我講的話嗎？」坐倒在軟墊上的葛雷夫緩慢地站起，不錯眼地盯著塞住洞口的龍，龍眼中流露的悲傷令他大膽猜測這個生物或許有足夠的智慧與人類溝通。  
總比問牠為什麼抓自己來得好，葛雷夫苦中作樂地想。  
這頭龍比普遍認為體型最小的祕魯毒牙龍還小一點，渾身佈滿黑亮的鱗片，流線的身形暗示牠的飛速優異。  
不知名的龍發出了悲傷長鳴後垂下腦袋，葛雷夫審慎地趨近半步，卻發現遮住出入口的龍把自己縮得更緊，好似在害怕他這個會被一口吞掉的人類。  
忽然顛倒的立場讓葛雷夫感到莫名，「嘿。」他輕喚，「我能過去嗎？」無論如何都不能貿然接近野生奇獸，尤其在本身沒有足夠武力應對時。  
這算得上葛雷夫活到現在對奇獸最溫和的時刻，就連一戰時協同作戰的烏克蘭鐵腹龍都沒得到他如此輕緩的語氣。  
思及此，葛雷夫忍不住想到好友忒修斯．斯卡曼德，英國首席正氣師的弟弟，如果這世界上有人稱得上馴龍專家，非紐特．斯卡曼德莫屬。  
但是眼下他孤身一人，性命維繫於此，葛雷夫只能硬著頭皮親自上陣哄好這頭龍了。不提將來能否走出這裡，眼前的困境便是要嘛落入龍肚，要嘛離不開山洞活活餓死，兩種都不是葛雷夫夢想中的死法。  
龍目盯著他半晌，低叫了聲，「吼！」火龍焦躁地甩腦袋，洞沿落下些許碎石。  
無法從中分辨龍的情緒，葛雷夫暫時放棄出山洞，轉而在洞中尋找食物，久無人居的處所沒有留存任何能入口的食物。  
轆轆飢腸提醒他體力逐漸流失，對奇獸沒輒的葛雷夫收拾情緒，轉臉對著將身軀充當門板的龍用過往平靜中略帶祈使的口吻說：「你先讓開，我要出去找點吃的。」  
聽見他這麼說話，火龍顯而易見地輕抖龐大的身軀，後退兩步飛離了山谷，葛雷夫在牠飛遠後，仍不明白自己僅是用上慣常的說話方式，居然收到奇效。  
快步走向洞口，葛雷夫瞧清楚外頭的情形後嘆了口氣，山谷的底部地勢平坦，幾乎可以一眼望盡，佔地約莫十多戶人家的村莊大小，觸目所及最大的生物便是野兔。  
「如果找不到出路，早晚變成野人。」葛雷夫自言自語，準備用鎖腿咒獵隻兔子當晚餐，這時火龍又回來了，在空中盤旋了一圈丟下一頭羊。  
「嗯哼，謝了。」挑高了一邊眉毛，葛雷夫沒料到會獲得食物，這讓他對情勢的評估趨向樂觀，至少目前看來火龍不打算要他的命。  
正向的話語似乎激勵了火龍，牠發出輕快的低鳴，這個聲音讓葛雷夫放鬆了繃緊的神經，嘴角微翹地開始生火，野外求生於他不是難事，即使失去魔杖，基礎法術就足夠活下去了。

夜幕降臨時，漂亮的篝火升起，上面架著剝皮處理完的羊炙烤，火龍趴在旁邊看葛雷夫用刀片下熟肉入口，另個較小的火堆上燉著一鍋野菜，感謝山洞中的鍋碗瓢盆。  
「你能跟我交流，對吧？」葛雷夫吞下口中的肉，鼓勵地道，「過來點說話。」經過小半天的相處，他摸到一點與之溝通的技巧，萬幸這頭龍屬於智慧種族，不知這是否即將改寫大眾對火龍的普遍認知。  
火龍朝他的方向意思意思地挪近一點再度趴下，溫暖的火光照在葛雷夫金棕色的眼中平添親和，火龍的舉動讓他的心情愈趨好轉，能溝通便有希望。  
「你可以帶我出去嗎？」葛雷夫問，裝了碗燉菜吃起來，把剩下的羊肉讓給龍。  
火龍搖頭，眼中又開始流露傷感，「不能？」葛雷夫不急不躁地問，火龍還是搖頭，「那就是不想了。」他下定論。  
像是害怕被責罵，火龍退卻地瑟縮，又回到先前的位置上。  
「告訴我為什麼。」葛雷夫直視牠，溫聲卻不容置疑地說。  
嘶鳴地吼了數聲，為難的龍搖晃地站起身。  
「告訴我，否則放我走。」吃飽喝足的葛雷夫眼神銳利，他不打算把不知剩餘多長的下半生浪費在這。  
火龍身形不穩地蹣跚後退，高吼之後逐漸變化縮小，最終呈現人的模樣，葛雷夫意外地盯視，他原以為至多是一頭會說話的龍。  
「魁登斯！」看清來人的葛雷夫驚訝地喚，這頭龍竟還是他認識的人。  
「對不起，葛雷夫先生。」沒有了龐大身軀，魁登斯的顫慄更為明顯。  
「你是隻龍？」葛雷夫壓低嗓音問，他離譜地看走眼，居然認為魁登斯是爆竹。  
倒吸口氣，魁登斯慌亂地否認，「不！我、我不知道，先生，我……能不能當巫師不要當龍？求求你。」他的話尾帶著啜泣，他被一個葛雷夫先生拒絕過，不想再被這個葛雷夫先生拒絕。  
葛雷夫緊抿雙唇，他的人生再度遇到重大挑戰，有頭龍哭著想做巫師，可是他恐怕了解屠龍甚於馴龍，更別提教導一頭火龍了。  
「不要哭了。」葛雷夫堅實的聲音讓魁登斯吸了吸鼻子勉力止淚，成效甚微。  
手按在他的肩膀上略作施力地捏了下，葛雷夫和緩地企圖與他講道理，「我教不了你，你是火龍，你們的魔法體系與巫師不同。」  
「我想成為你們的一員。」魁登斯執意地說，「我當不好龍的，葛雷夫先生。」他像抓著救命稻草般看向葛雷夫。  
過往的生活讓魁登斯對巫師世界心生嚮往，這種嚮往源自於非巫師人群，尤其是養母瑪莉．盧．巴波的排擠，所以他想當一個有同類的巫師，而非孤獨強大的龍。  
望著對方的神情，進退維谷的葛雷夫甚至不知道自己能否拒絕，他未做言語回覆改而揉男孩的腦袋，怕魁登斯一激動變成龍不小心踩死他這個手無寸杖的巫師，。  
根據以往稀薄的經驗，肢體接觸能穩定魁登斯的情緒，但在看見他因此燃起希望的目光時，葛雷夫登時頭大如斗。

TBC


	3. 第二章

雷鳥召來的遺忘之雨足夠綿長，不僅洗去莫魔們對於疑似黯黑怨靈的記憶，同樣遺忘了飛過天際的巨大龍影，這並不表示魔國會就能當作沒這回事。  
伍爾沃斯大樓內，皮奎里緊急召集了一個小組來營救剛出虎口又落龍爪的安全部長，甫立下大功的紐特以自己的奇獸專業知識強烈要求列席。  
這個小組包含了重案調查組的半數成員、正在申請恢復職位的蒂娜，以及在場唯一對火龍習性有所認知的紐特，主席女士站在懸掛地圖的告示板旁。  
「最後的蹤跡在喀斯開山脈，大家怎麼想？」皮奎里凌厲的雙眼掃過眾人，心知這次恐要倚靠紐特，正氣師們各個心焦愁眉，躍躍欲試的紐特則特別醒目。  
重案調查組是魔法安全部的菁英小組，亦即在座大多數人都是葛雷夫的心腹手下，他們無比擔憂上司的安危，若有充足的時間，正氣師們未必不能追蹤到火龍，但是時間越長，葛雷夫的生命越沒有保障。  
凝重混雜無力的靜謐壟罩著眾人，正氣師們相對無言，互相用眼神示意那名除了紐特之外跟蹤得最遠的深棕髮男巫開口。  
「火龍的體型很顯眼，可是我們追到了森林中遇見綿延很廣的屏障魔法陣，在那之後就找不到龍。」男巫說，「一時半會破解不了，我就先回來了。」  
「是原住民巫師？」皮奎里眉頭深鎖，美國的主流巫術體系源自於歐洲，不過世界各地仍有當地的巫術流派，美國也不例外。  
「不，那不像人類的手筆。」男巫繼續說，他在重案調查組中亦是佼佼者，卻對其一無所知。  
「可能是龍魔法。」紐特忍不住插嘴，在眾人的目光匯集過來時不適應地側頭避開，「在各地走訪的時候，我聽聞過會變化成人的龍傳說。」他拿出筆記本翻找。  
「你該知道那極可能是莫魔對火龍與巫師產生的混淆，斯卡曼德先生。」皮奎里說，這樣的傳說在魔法界是笑話一則，「龍不是『人類』。」  
這裡所謂的『人類』並非字面意義上的人種，而是來自於上個世紀所宣布的定義，認為任何一種有足夠智力理解魔法社會的法律、並承擔在制定這些法律的過程中肩負的部分責任的生物，皆歸屬於人類。（註一）  
妖精、人馬、人魚、女妖或吸血鬼便是屬於此等定義下的『人類』，然而人馬與人魚因為某些原因自請歸於動物。值得一提的是狼人，其大多時候皆能保持理性，但某些時候無法克制兇殘的本性，一直在人類與動物間搖擺不定。  
「不是所有品種的火龍都能變成人。」紐特在講到熟知的領域時揚首，「他們一定藏得很深，我能了解為什麼……」他滔滔不絕地舉例火龍現今易於遭受獵殺的處境。  
「紐特！」蒂娜輕扯他的手臂，低聲勸阻。  
「抱歉，我跑題了。」紐特輕咬潤濕因緊張而乾燥的下唇，快速地翻閱到自己統整的資料，「根據大部分傳說的共同特徵，這種火龍會變成人，有智慧且能交流，與生俱來就有強力的魔法。那個男孩……」  
「魁登斯。」蒂娜替他補充。  
「魁登斯應該就是這種火龍，根據我們對他的認識，那天相當可能是初次變身，這時候他下意識選擇的目的地……那些屏障魔法之中應該就是他們的自然棲地，內心深處最安全的地方。」紐特發自內心地笑，「我就說北美洲怎麼可能完全沒有原生龍種。」  
不幸地，在場的所有人都無法分享他的喜悅，他們一半因為新發現的龍不會像其他火龍那樣隨便出現在莫魔面前引發恐慌而放心，另一半又因為懷疑起自己的周遭是否存在這種龍而忐忑。  
皮奎里的心情盪到谷底，她的管轄範圍內有一種符合人類定義的龍，這代表他們不能像對付奇獸那般驅逐或獵殺，必須以魔法社會法律對待之。在她心中無異於有不明數量的不定時炸彈在他們當中，在爆炸之前皆不能拆除。  
「這麼說，你能找到棲地？」皮奎里不自覺地用拇指揉捏中指，環視下屬們，無人面上展現能肩負任務的自信。  
思考半晌，紐特說：「我想應該行，我在魔法陣附近觀察了一下，主要是防禦與誤導。」  
「那就由你領隊，帶上這裡的所有人，盡快出發。」皮奎里嚴正地下了決定，「魔國會感謝你的幫助。」  
正氣師們雖不甘心由外人來當領導，但是他們的教育中以消滅或驅趕奇獸為重心，無法自大地誇下海口來爭搶領袖地位，但凡有一人有此自信，都不會讓外人來領頭。  
「謝謝您的允許，我很想拜訪他們的棲地……」被委以重任的紐特眨了眨眼露出笑容，有些不敢相信地道謝，他只是想爭取留下來尋訪新品種的龍，畢竟他帶著一皮箱非法入境的奇獸，早就收到盡速離境的暗示。  
「必要時，你們有權擊殺火龍，務必救回我們的安全部長。」皮奎里基於對方是智慧種族而先給出授意，紐特瞬間收斂喜意。  
瞪大了雙眼，「他沒有接受良好的指引又被攻擊，他只是害怕！」紐特努力為其辯解，「不能就這樣殺了一個無助的孩子。」  
「他成年了。」皮奎里不為所動地說，「該為自己的行為負責。」  
「以他的種族還沒有。」紐特說得堅定，「傳說中他們學會變身後才算成年。」  
「傳說的意思就是還沒得到證實，這是以防危及你們的性命。」皮奎里立場不改，「讓我把話闡明，這個行動的主旨是營救安全部長。」  
「當、當然。」紐特轉開眼珠，機智地不再爭論。無論情況如何，他都會想盡辦法保住魁登斯，若葛雷夫還活著，他自然會施以援手。  
表面的共識達成，皮奎里匆匆交代幾句後，步伐穩健卻不失速度地離開，暫時失去左右手加上監牢中仍關押著葛林戴華德，她陡然忙碌起來。  
紐特摸了摸鼻子，約定明日出發後，其他人四散離開，他跟著蒂娜走出魔國會。

由於仍要待在美國，魔國會不放心紐特與他皮箱內的生物到處亂走，所以他又回到金坦姊妹家臨時整理出的客房，等待一夜休整之後踏上尋龍的道路。  
當他打開皮箱正準備走下去照顧大大小小的孩子們時，一隻貓頭鷹用喙敲擊窗戶，在紐特打開之後交予他一封信。  
搔了搔貓頭鷹的腦袋再給點麵包屑，紐特疑惑地展開信件，兄長從來對他關懷備至，但寄信的頻率並不頻繁。  
而紐特在來到美國前才剛接獲一封信告訴自己可以投靠忒修斯在美國的好友波西瓦．葛雷夫……想到這裡，紐特似乎能猜出信件內容了。  
這封信先是關懷紐特幾句，再例行地說些自己的生活瑣事以及英國的時局走向，信尾點明重點為葛雷夫先前去信詢問他有關紐特的事情，令忒修斯頗感奇怪，所以來信問看看紐特這邊是否有異狀。  
據忒修斯的話，葛雷夫會對好友的兄弟提供幫助，卻不至於為此特地去信詢問並早做安排，但他早前接到一封這樣的信。  
讀完信的紐特坐到桌前，咬著筆桿思索了番後開始寫回信，這封信讓他認知到葛雷夫在忒修斯心中的地位，紐特將對龍的心思移了些到葛雷夫的人身安全上面。  
不是說之前紐特就不把葛雷夫的性命放在心上，而是太多人關注於他，只有他會關心火龍，然而哥哥的好友在他心中的份量重於一名魔法官員。  
「真糟糕。」不管紐特如何描述，他或者葛雷夫最近的經歷皆不算美好。  
他的兄長是個大忙人，英國首席正氣師，魔法部內定的下任魔法執行部門主管，不會為了泛泛之交抽空來信，想必在忒修斯輕描淡寫的問候之下，是他們誠摯的友情。  
與紐特不同，忒修斯交遊廣闊，與許多人都能聊上兩句，只是兩兄弟的摯友同樣都寥寥無幾。  
希望忒修斯不會因擔心他或是葛雷夫而親自跑來美國，紐特放飛帶著回信的貓頭鷹時想。

註一：此定義出自《怪獸與牠們的產地》一書。

TBC


	4. 第三章

喀斯開山脈的某處山谷中，不知道魔國會忙於組織救援的葛雷夫安然渡過一夜，醒來糟心地發現事態絲毫未改。  
昨夜葛雷夫睡在火龍的山洞中，這裡沒有床而且他還沒絕望到無杖挑戰變形術這種需要精細控制的法術，幸而厚實的毯子與皮毛不少，交疊鋪墊成床同樣舒適，在知道龍就是魁登斯後，他放開性命不保的憂慮入睡。  
說起葛雷夫與魁登斯的淵源，要回顧到蒂娜尚未被降職到魔杖許可證辦公室之前。當時致力於引起莫魔大眾對魔法界關注的賽倫復興會是重案調查組的監視重點之一，主要由蒂娜負責，直接向葛雷夫報告。  
葛雷夫欣賞後進中蒂娜勇往直前的性格與不屈的正義感，向來照顧有加，雖然偶爾需要為其掃尾，但總的來說這樣的個性難得，而蒂娜亦不負期望地屢屢建功最後得以進入重案調查組。  
在接手賽倫復興後的監視工作後，女巫不僅一次向葛雷夫抱怨魁登斯的處境，他因此與蒂娜一同去探望過男孩幾次，他們的交流僅此而已。  
經歷一遭綁架囚禁，重見天日的葛雷夫不知為何魁登斯就認準了他，若論親疏，他自認沒有蒂娜關心魁登斯。  
在他失蹤期間所發生的事情，昨晚葛雷夫從魁登斯零零散散顛三倒四的話語中理順了前因後果，險險被氣得表情扭曲。  
葛雷夫希望這是黑巫師為尋找黯黑怨靈的特例，如果葛林戴華德頂著他的臉對許多人表現得曖昧不明，未來他回到魔國會將有得煩。

發覺屋中人已然清醒，化龍擋住門口的魁登斯變回人，見到這幕的葛雷夫暗罵了句狡猾的小子，昨天魁登斯結結巴巴地表示要變成龍來遮風，但葛雷夫從他閃爍不定的目光中窺知他更多地是怕男人趁機逃離，好像葛雷夫就能飛上去似地。  
「早安，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯亦步亦趨地跟著走到山谷中的葛雷夫。  
「早。」葛雷夫扯了扯嘴角，昨日的交談可說是不歡而散。  
魁登斯能接受所有的解釋，包含他與葛林戴華德並非同一人，但說到魔法，無論他一再說明無法教導火龍，魁登斯哀戚地看著他不發一語，當然也不可能送他出去。  
再說若魁登斯情緒不穩變成龍大肆發洩，在場的倒楣人士也就是葛雷夫了。  
按捺下嘆息，葛雷夫加溫了些烤肉當作早餐，與魁登斯對面坐著靠近洞口的桌旁。  
「這裡是哪裡？」葛雷夫口氣隨意地找了個話題。  
「龍谷，家鄉。」魁登斯慢吞吞嚥下口中的肉。  
「你怎麼知道這裡？」葛雷夫拿出手帕擦拭嘴角，想著這真是簡單明瞭的名字。  
「我不知道，有些東西突然灌進我的腦中，就在我變成龍的時候。」魁登斯瑟縮了下，與眾不同之事在他的經驗中等同於責打。  
「別擔心，我打不過你。」至少在沒魔杖與後援的時候，葛雷夫在心中自我補充。  
魁登斯的表情寫著『怎麼可能』愕然地望他，過了會才意會過來這是葛雷夫的自我揶揄。  
「對不起，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯黯然道，葛雷夫明白他的道歉所為何事，他今天不會讓男人離開。  
並非不懂魁登斯的期盼，然而對一頭龍來說，隱姓埋名換個身分再入魔法界，總比抓著安全部長引發魔法政府高度關切好。  
再說關於魔法，葛雷夫無能為力，這個種族既然能用血脈傳承知識，必然有其特殊的法術結構流傳，講不通魁登斯的他只好靜待其自行想明。

放下聯絡不上外界的煩悶，葛雷夫與魁登斯相安無事地在龍谷過了幾日，葛雷夫不提離去亦不鬆口教導魁登斯，鎮日在谷中閒走暗裏尋找出路，後者安靜地跟隨，盼望他哪日改變主意。  
有天葛雷夫從別的山洞中發現溫泉，難得有件舒心事讓他露出微笑好好地洗了個澡，換上一套從居住的山洞中翻找出來的老式服裝，感覺自己離現代益發遙遠。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

營救小組，或者紐特擅自認定的尋龍小組，過得就遠沒有葛雷夫平穩了。  
複雜且環環相扣的魔法陷阱層出不窮，這幾日他們經歷了幻境、傳送陣、反彈屏障及迷宮，隊伍被切得七零八落。  
如今已是單獨一人的紐特不是沒嘗試過與其他人會合，但即使遠遠看見對方亦不代表他們能夠成功集合，久而久之大家便放棄了，各自想辦法前往目的地。  
還好這當中沒有攻擊性魔法，否則這個隊伍早已死傷慘重，衝著這一點，紐特就不認為那會是種天性殘忍嗜殺的火龍。  
「你也覺得快到了吧。」紐特對爬上肩膀的木精皮奇微笑，後者四顧後滑回大衣口袋，牠還有點氣紐特拿牠交易。  
走出目前困住他的幻境時，紐特心不在焉地想蒂娜在出發前講的話，『盡量救魁登斯，他不過是一時失控。』當時他認真地點頭。  
所以紐特比任何人都急著找到魁登斯，如果葛雷夫真有個三長兩短，以他的家族勢力，兇手肯定難逃一死，紐特必須先將人帶走再謀為魁登斯要求公正的審判。  
走神的紐特沒留意幻境退去後的真實地貌，猛地停住腳步踩在深不見底的懸崖邊緣，他掏出一把全效望遠鏡向下探察。  
「唔……」紐特沉吟著是否下去。  
依據過往的經驗，動物的棲地附近通常會找到排泄物之類的蹤跡，但他懷疑這裏如今唯一的龍就是初來乍到的魁登斯，自然不會有，而人類的生活痕跡……魁登斯既然帶著葛雷夫從天空飛過就不會留下。  
「先看看再說。」紐特鼓勵自己，若他現在折返，極為可能被另個幻境引開，之後再想回頭下探就難了。  
從全效望遠鏡中確認好可以站立的石面，抓緊手中的皮箱，下一秒紐特立即現影到該處，依樣畫葫蘆地一路往下消影現影。

TBC


	5. 第四章

在紐特尚未能見的深處，魁登斯抱膝坐在石頭充作的椅上，觀看葛雷夫煎牛排的他仰頭望天，咬牙化龍呼嘯直上。自從他能轉變型態後，原就敏銳的五感更為強悍。  
這些天來，葛雷夫從山洞中找到不少生活器具，這會他正在煎盤上烤肉，這頭牛毫無疑問是魁登斯的獵物。  
「有人來了。」葛雷夫揚唇道，他能沉得住氣，有部分原因是篤定魔國會不會輕易放棄他。  
不慌不忙地將牛排翻面，有望脫離野外生活的葛雷夫愉快地繼續烹煮中餐，然而山崖中段對峙的一人一龍頗有幾分劍拔弩張的氛圍。  
「魁登斯，是你對吧？」紐特壓低身體，雙手舉在身前，熟練地向動物表示他的無害。  
聽見自己的名字，齜牙作勢威嚇的魁登斯闔嘴面露不解，警惕地盯著他，在魁登斯看來，來者十有八九為援救葛雷夫而來。  
「你見過我的，我也在地鐵裡，與蒂娜一起。」面對人之時，紐特經常顯得格格不入，但當對象換成奇獸，他總能快速尋出令其卸下戒心的關鍵。  
辨認出眼前的人確實在那場混亂中對他展現過善意，魁登斯猶疑了會，伸爪抓著紐特飛向地面。  
攀在龍爪上，紐特毫髮無傷地抵達谷底，放開他的魁登斯下一秒變成人，恢復膽怯的神態。  
火堆上架著四方型的平整煎盤，站在其前的葛雷夫對比四周景物尤為出挑，紐特一眼便瞧見他，與葛雷夫隱隱點綴愉悅的眼神撞個正著，他穿著荷葉領的修身白襯衫與高腰貼身長褲，怠於打理的頭髮鬆軟地垂著。  
「葛雷夫先生，你沒事太好了。」紐特開心地說，面前的人與葛林戴華德假扮的形象有所不同，嚴肅的面孔被舒適的衣著沖散，安然的態度讓其稜角軟化，不過衣著大概是不得已而為之，不能期待荒郊野外有三件套西裝嘛。  
慢了一拍想起自己的主要目的，本來盯著他瞧的紐特忽然無法面對預期自己將會脫困的男人，有些羞慚地移開目光，葛雷夫眼中的喜悅為之歛起，沒有改變的表情使人錯過他的情緒變化。  
還是應該趕走闖進來的人，聽見紐特話語的魁登斯不安地想。  
「幸會，小斯卡曼德先生。」把六分熟的牛排放進盤中，認出他的葛雷夫頷首，紐特與忒修斯的五官相似，還有好友曾提及的標誌性皮箱。  
轉過身去的葛雷夫撇嘴不滿手下的效率，若到達的是他的任何一個下屬，他立刻會與來人聯手闖出這裡，但是紐特？葛雷夫實在無法確定他是為自己還是魁登斯而來。  
依忒修斯之言，他的幼弟簡直是癡迷於奇獸，而魁登斯無疑地是稀奇又特異的那種。  
「魁登斯，這裡就是你們的家鄉嗎？」興致昂然的紐特輕問，瞧見這幕的葛雷夫想果然是這樣。  
「我想是的，斯卡曼德先生。」不習慣他人關注的魁登斯想了想答道，他能感受到紐特的真誠，語氣中沒有對異類的鄙夷。  
「請叫我紐特。」紐特高興極了，這會是他做過最簡單的生態調查，其他的奇獸可沒法回答他的問題。  
紐特心虛地不敢再看向葛雷夫，面上不再浮現笑意的葛雷夫跟紐特才剛經歷過的假冒者形象更為重合。  
大致看了山谷一圈，紐特心中浮出憂鬱，魁登斯大概很難找到同類，這裡保存完整卻沒有生活痕跡。  
「你們自便。」端起六分熟的牛排，內心嘆息著爭分奪秒的出逃泡湯了，葛雷夫輕嗤了聲回到山洞用餐，留給他們另外一片牛排與整條後腿。

未及多時，另外兩人亦來到洞穴中。  
與其說是奇獸棲地，這裡更像是遺世獨立的廢棄村落，這個種族肯定要劃分為『人類』，紐特想他們基本上不能和其他火龍歸屬同種。  
「我們能加入你嗎？」紐特問坐在桌前的葛雷夫。  
「請便，況且你該問你後面的屋主。」葛雷夫皮笑肉不笑地說，慢條斯理地用手帕擦嘴。  
被提及的魁登斯慌了手腳，「抱歉。」他低喃。  
「沒事的。」紐特輕聲說，葛雷夫不得不承認紐特對於動物或者動物般的人挺有一手。  
兩人放下餐盤落座，紐特盤中是與葛雷夫同樣份量的牛排，而魁登斯的盤中是一整條後腿。葛雷夫在經過幾天後對魁登斯的食量早習以為常，倒是紐特會心一笑，以龍來說這食量已經算少。  
感受到他的視線，「對不起。」覺得自己過於貪吃的魁登斯低頭，自從變成龍之後，他吃得益發地多。  
「你不需要為這種事道歉。」紐特試探地把手放在他背上，魁登斯投以感激的目光。  
「火龍的食量本來就比人大。」紐特理所當然地說。  
「可是我是人啊。」魁登斯的嘴角悲傷地下垂，「我真的不是人嗎？」受到葛雷夫多日的冷落，他不是完全沒想過整件事，但是要他承認這個實在太艱難。  
又來了，葛雷夫想，好整以暇地看紐特打算如何應對，無論這些天來他怎麼強調對方的身分，魁登斯只會泫然欲泣地注視他。  
「你可以是火龍也是人。」紐特信誓旦旦的口吻彷彿在魔法界實屬常事，從來沒人告訴他黑與白中間還有灰色的魁登斯呆愣片刻。  
瞥見身旁的葛雷夫打量中含有讚賞的眼神，紐特回以靦腆的笑。  
魁登斯轉頭向較熟悉的葛雷夫尋求認同，後者把話在嘴邊轉了圈又吞回去，似是而非地頷首不語，沒必要在此時讓魁登斯了解魔法界對其他種族的保守程度，刺激男孩脆弱的神經。  
「你聽過狼人嗎？」紐特在魁登斯愣愣地點頭後續道，「他們也是人，可是會變成狼。」  
「那我是……龍人？」魁登斯得到的記憶中沒有種族的名稱，說來種族名稱是人類安在他們頭上的。  
「可以這麼說。」紐特說，他想喀斯開龍人是個不錯的名稱，晚點要記下來。  
說話間，紐特與魁登斯的食物解決得差不多，鑒於他們間相異的份量，魁登斯的進食速度現在同樣快了不少。  
「我先送你出山谷？葛雷夫先生。」飽餐一頓的紐特想起自己未辦的事。  
未待葛雷夫回答，魁登斯嗓音尖銳地叫：「不可以！」  
平靜驟然打破，室內的另外兩人轉頭望他，「葛雷夫先生，您答應過教我魔法。」魁登斯畏縮了下後堅持道，選擇性遺忘葛雷夫早就跟他解釋過那個人不是他。  
「我不具備教導你的能力，魁登斯。」葛雷夫無動於衷地說，老實說這種對話經過多次後他已經麻木，「現在馬上走？」他扭頭問紐特。  
對葛雷夫歉意地笑，紐特選擇先安撫魁登斯，「我可以教你。」他幾乎能感到葛雷夫眼中的厲光刺向他的面頰。  
「但是……葛雷夫先生！」魁登斯緊張又焦躁，肉翅的影子在背後半隱半現，眼珠轉成暗金的豎瞳，就算紐特對他十分友善，然而他對葛雷夫的依賴已深，就算是錯誤依然難改。  
觀察到魁登斯對葛雷夫雛鳥般的心態，「我們不會丟下你不管。」紐特連忙道，對葛雷夫使眼色。  
「認真想想你是不是真的需要人教導，我暫時不會走。」葛雷夫乾巴巴地說。  
得到保證的魁登斯再度穩定下來，胡亂地點頭，退縮地覷向他們。  
「嘿，你喜歡這個嗎？」為了轉移話題，紐特拿出一枚銀西可，順便驗證一項傳聞。  
「不，我不喜歡。」魁登斯凝視銀幣的反光，掩飾地撇開眼。  
「沒關係，我這裡有個小傢伙也很喜歡這些，牠是玻璃獸。」紐特把西可放在他手中，「牠們天生喜歡閃閃發光的東西。」  
「媽說這是貪婪，是我的罪。」魁登斯看著手中的銀幣，吶吶地說，小時候他無法掩飾自己對珠寶的喜愛，曾經遭到毒打。  
「我曾經聽說過龍喜歡金銀財寶，喜歡到以此為床。」紐特拍了拍他的手臂示意魁登斯收下，「但是現在已經發現的火龍都沒有這種傾向，我想那或許就是說你的祖先。」  
「謝謝你，紐特。」魁登斯拿著那枚銀幣微笑。  
「這解釋了左邊那個洞窟裡為什麼都是金銀財寶。」葛雷夫還以為那是這個種族留給後人的退路。  
「左邊沒有洞窟。」魁登斯不解地說，「旁邊只有山壁。」  
「那是偽裝。」葛雷夫帶領他們走到那塊山壁前，「魁登斯，你去打開它。」  
魁登斯遲疑地把手放上去，甚麼都沒有發生，他迷惘地後退。  
「你想看看……」紐特走到他身旁引導，「那些湧進你腦中的訊息中，除了山谷的位置，應該還有別的。」  
一直把突如其來的知識視為畏途，魁登斯在紐特的鼓動下嘗試尋找，果真被他找到開門的方式。  
那僅是簡單的障眼法術，設下這道魔咒的人自信於山谷的隱蔽，沒有過多設限。  
重新將手放下去，魁登斯試著按照說明調動魔力，「成功了。」魁登斯難掩興奮地說，山壁化成一扇高大到足以讓龍進出的門。  
紐特揮魔杖打開門，魁登斯在入眼滿坑滿谷的金碧輝煌後忍不住變成龍鑽入其中，金幣唰啦地起伏。  
「靠著這些錢財，他往後不會過得太差。」葛雷夫哼道，他本來打算離開之前再告知魁登斯，算是被困在這裡的小小報復。  
拿著筆記本振筆疾書地紀錄的紐特聞言抬頭，「如果他不像玻璃獸那樣不願意拋棄任何一樣亮晶晶的東西的話。」說笑的紐特眼中閃過憂慮，不說魁登斯的無依無靠，魔國會中尚有殺害麻瓜的官司未決。  
「對了，葛雷夫先生，葛林戴華德已經落網。」紐特說，「魔國會的大家很擔心你，其實我們組織了一個救援小組，可是我跟所有人都走散了，還有葛林戴華德用你的名義寄了封信去給忒修斯，他有點擔心你。」  
「叫我波西瓦吧，你哥哥經常提起你。」葛雷夫盯著遠方，神情像是想把手下都教訓一頓。  
「他偶爾也對我提過你。」紐特看了他一眼，不太敢直呼其名，想來葛林戴華德造成的壓力仍未消逝。  
「葛林戴華德用我的臉做了甚麼？紐特。」葛雷夫察覺異樣，直接開口問。  
他在此之前沒見過紐特，而忒修斯總不至於在其弟面前抹黑他，癥結點便是葛林戴華德了。  
「沒甚麼。」紐特逃避地說。  
葛雷夫直視他，手掌輕按在他的肩膀，「我總要知道。」  
「就是判了死刑，我逃走了沒有執行成功。」紐特省略葛林戴華德在地鐵追打他的部分，感覺自己的右肩有些發熱。  
「該死的黑巫師。」葛雷夫怒地咒罵，「我不會為此道歉，但我深表同情。」他不敢想自己究竟揹了多少黑鍋。  
「不不不，這不是你的錯。」紐特慌忙擺手，葛雷夫順勢移開手，紐特不知道自己心中莫名的失落是否由此而來。  
紐特不禁想若是葛林戴華德沒有取代葛雷夫，那麼在被蒂娜逮住時，這個男人會看在忒修斯的面子上，替他遮掩一二，而他野放雷鳥法蘭克的過程應該會相當順利，或許他們也會成為朋友，這便是忒修斯囑咐紐特在美國能投靠葛雷夫的原因。

TBC


	6. 第五章

徜徉在金燦燦海洋中的魁登斯過癮之後從中昂起腦袋，甩開滿頭的財寶，化作人形臉紅地走回他們身邊。  
「對不起，我不該這麼做。」鮮少表達偏好的魁登斯羞恥地說。  
「你做得很好。」紐特讚揚道，他一貫支持動物順從天性。  
「要怎麼與自己的財產玩耍是你的事情。」葛雷夫自認為相當注重世間眼光，看見魁登斯方知自己還算恣意。  
紐特與魁登斯訝異地看向他，彷彿葛雷夫沒嚴詞斥責是件奇怪的事情。  
葛雷夫不禁思考到底葛林戴華德在他們面前塑造了何種樣貌，即使他的手下在面對他時也不會這麼戰戰兢兢，正氣師們或許表現得畢恭畢敬，但多是出於對他的尊崇。  
這時紐特放在腳邊的皮箱忽然間自己抖動起來，紐特提起皮箱抱住，威嚇地拍箱面。  
「我加固了，牠們不會再跑出來。」紐特下意識地解釋，把手放在綑綁的束帶上以示自己不是說空話。  
「牠們跑出來過？」葛雷夫皺眉，懷疑地審視，「紐特，美國不允許……」  
「抱歉。」紐特懊惱地說，他忘記面前這人沒經歷過自己的奇獸在紐約街道胡鬧的陣仗，「我已經被告知過法條了。」他微張大眼睛，想以誠懇的表情蒙混過關。  
「希望你的奇獸沒鬧出甚麼大事。」葛雷夫現在稍微理解好友對其弟的放縱，當他用這樣的神情望著人時，對方很容易在無傷大雅的時候放他一馬。  
「沒有，真的。」紐特眨了眨眼含糊地說，出的事情誠然不小，可是罪魁禍首不是他的奇獸。  
好似與他作對般，皮箱一陣劇烈晃動，「告訴過你多少次不准覬覦別人的東西。」紐特低聲教訓，他看見玻璃獸從箱縫中伸出手指想扒開逃出，整洞穴的財寶對其之吸引力簡直致命。  
「原諒我。」紐特勉強地笑，單膝跪地把皮箱平放在地上，「我要進去講講牠們。」  
葛雷夫做了個請便的手勢，魁登斯的眼底藏著好奇，見狀紐特索性說：「你們要不要進來？」他用力壓住皮箱先解開束帶。  
猛地打開皮箱，「休想！」紐特迅雷不及掩耳地抓住竄出的玻璃獸，抱著掙扎不休的奇獸走進皮箱。  
如果說葛雷夫不感興趣，那多半是假的，他欣然步下台階，獨自在箱外的魁登斯圍著皮箱打轉一圈後，鼓起勇氣加入他們。  
「替我帶上箱蓋。」紐特朝走在最後的魁登斯說，然後轉頭繼續訓斥玻璃獸，「不行就是不行。」  
玻璃獸哀怨地看著紐特，氣鼓鼓地亂揮四爪，徒見金山而不入太折磨牠了。  
葛雷夫倚靠在堆滿瓶罐的櫥櫃前環視四周，堆滿各類雜物的小屋站進三個男人後略顯狹窄。  
「從這邊走。」紐特這時已經脫掉大衣，拎著玻璃獸越過工作檯後打開木門，魁登斯從門中窺見一個嶄新的世界。  
「你必定用了許多心思。」葛雷夫含蓄地說。  
收起漫不經心的態度，葛雷夫在另外兩人之後走進皮箱的世界，所見之事令他重新評估紐特的實力，要定期維護這麼大的無形伸展咒，並且在各地區施展不同的大氣咒與各種咒語，布置出適宜各種奇獸的生活環境，平庸的巫師無法完成這一切。  
「可以給牠嗎？」魁登斯聽著玻璃獸激動的叫聲，不忍地從口袋中摸出一枚剛才收進其中的金幣。  
「你會寵壞牠的。」就像每個先自謙的家長一樣，紐特為難地思考，玻璃獸在看見金幣之後幾近要從他手中扭動脫逃。  
「抱歉，紐特。」魁登斯躊躇地說，慢慢縮回伸出的手。  
玻璃獸將雙手伸向魁登斯，死死盯著漸離漸遠的金幣，紐特點了點牠的腦袋，「下不為例，以後不能跟人討。」  
「你恐怕要不回金幣了。」紐特把玻璃獸遞到魁登斯手中，「牠叫嗅嗅（註一），你可以幫我照顧牠嗎？」  
甫到魁登斯的手掌中，玻璃獸立刻把金幣收入囊中，滿足地向魁登斯示好，好似將他視作自己人。  
「好的。」魁登斯抱著黑色的絨毛生物，試探地用手撫過牠的毛，才剛收受賄賂的玻璃獸積極配合。  
「你可以到處走走，這裡應該沒有生物能傷到龍。」紐特笑言，塞給他一桶飼料，「路過的時候，幫我餵拜月獸，牠們在那裏。」他指著一塊黑晚場景的丘陵說，群聚的長頸大眼生物站在其上遙望空中的假月亮。  
「請放心交給我。」一手提起桶子，另一手抱著玻璃獸，魁登斯暗懷雀躍地開始探險。  
當紐特要提起另一個裝生肉的桶時，有隻手替他做了，「謝謝。」紐特微笑，與葛雷夫先後朝前走，口裏發出呼嘯告知紫角獸餵食時間已到。  
「你很了解他們。」葛雷夫的眼神溫和，他向來對出於良善走上荊棘道路的人抱持敬意。  
不管在何時何地，違背主流價值觀都需要勇氣，而目前的主流意識是撲殺奇獸，因而不會有人下功夫去研究奇獸，即使有也是為了更方便的獵殺。  
「波、波西瓦，」初次喚他名字的紐特不太習慣，「牠們不危險，多數人只是因為不了解才懼怕牠們。」  
「所以我要寫一本書介紹奇獸給所有人認識。」過於專注地說話，未留心腳步的紐特踉蹌了下。  
「小心。」葛雷夫拉住他的右臂，協助他站穩，「那一定是本劃世代的作品。」  
受到稱讚的紐特難為情又高興，「你這麼認為嗎？我快寫完了，到時候我能送你一本嗎？」  
「我期待收到的那一天。」葛雷夫臉上笑意未減，在紫角獸母子奔至他們面前時戒備地後退半步。  
「牠們不會隨便攻擊人。」紐特替牠們解釋，葛雷夫隨即放鬆軀體，將桶內的生肉倒出來，「這是最後一對紫角獸母子。」他撫弄紫角獸伸向他的下顎觸鬚，話中帶著使命感。  
「當初收容牠們的時候，你沒有受到攻擊？」葛雷夫未曾錯過路過的毒豹，這與紫角獸同樣需要多名巫師方可制伏。  
「牠們過了很久像驚弓之鳥一樣的生活。」紐特心疼地說，「找準牠們的習性後，接近牠們就不難。」  
「有時候獵殺不會因為了解而消弭，只要還能從奇獸身上得到利益就還會有人動手。」葛雷夫道出冰冷的現實，「大多數人不關心一種或兩種奇獸從此再也不會出現。」就如同他此前對奇獸漠不關心的態度，這是常態。  
「那麼，我會說留下牠們是為了我們的將來，沒人知道未來我們會不會需要這些消失的物種。」紐特自信地說，雖然他發自內心地喜歡奇獸，但也知道許多人對其不理不睬，所以他早已構思一套切合主流想法的說詞，以推動奇獸權益。  
「聽起來很有說服力，我可以預見你的成功。」葛雷夫輕拍他的背，只要對方的堅持是出於良善且對社會有益，他不吝於鼓舞。  
「太好了，我想了很久。」紐特害羞地搔腦袋。  
在踏上旅途之前的紐特不懂這些，無從著手來改善奇獸的處境，而在魔法部奇獸管控部門的日子是一攤死水，對影響現狀毫無助益，因此當有人找上他撰寫奇獸書時，紐特毫不猶豫地接下了，走過世界各地時，紐特換用另一種角度思考，構築出新的理由。  
隨著紐特走到兩腳蛇窩的葛雷夫明白了為何忒修斯會縱容紐特堅持信念，他是這麼專心致志地投身其中，而且並非誇誇其談，在說到他的奇獸寶貝們時，眼中的光芒難以掩飾。

這日的晚餐在皮箱內享用，葛雷夫從沒想到自己會想念餡餅與午餐肉，當紐特取出自己用魔法保存的食物時，他高興地彎起眼睛。  
進到皮箱中就不見蹤影的魁登斯循著香味回來，他的懷裡已經沒有玻璃獸，那個無良的小傢伙回到以金銀為席的小巢後便拋棄了初識的朋友，取而代之的是幻影猿牽著他的手帶魁登斯回來。  
「謝謝你帶我回來。」魁登斯真誠地說，然而幻影猿將他推到其餘二人身旁坐下後沒有離開，一副打算餵食他的模樣。  
「道高，他會自己吃的。」紐特的話解救困窘的男孩，幻影猿有些失望地隱身走開。  
「牠很好心。」魁登斯面上殘留的興奮消退，憂慮傷了幻影猿的心。  
「牠是幻影猿，喜歡照顧幼體，牠把你當成需要照顧的幼崽了。」紐特半帶安撫地說，被誤當幼獸的魁登斯的臉猛地通紅。  
「我、我不小了。」魁登斯結結巴巴地說，然後他突然從腦中的傳承知識裏得知龍人在青春期過後才會首次化出龍身，那是成年的關鍵。  
看見他思索的神情，紐特輕聲問，「龍人的成年是怎樣的？」  
「能變成龍就是成年了，」恍然大悟的魁登斯不加隱瞞地說，「這麼說，我前幾天才成年？」他驚愕地反問，以人類的標準，二十二歲的他早在幾年前就歸入成人行列。  
「唔……嗯！」摸出筆記本，吃到一半的紐特把叉子橫咬在嘴中，等不及般拿出筆記下這點。  
坐在他身側的葛雷夫看不過眼，「讓我幫你。」他伸手取下紐特嘴中的叉子放回盤側，紐特對他微笑然後繼續書寫，葛雷夫覺得此刻的紐特有些耀眼。  
「吃東西，魁登斯。」轉開視線的葛雷夫手掌一揮，一份將近三人份的餡餅與午餐肉飛到魁登斯面前。  
「謝謝，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯拿起餐具用餐，巴巴地偷瞄葛雷夫施法的手，看來還沒忘記學魔法的心願。

註一：嗅嗅是中國的玻璃獸翻譯，並非名字，但因為電影中沒交代牠的名字，稱呼物種名稱又覺得親暱感不夠，所以借用來當名字。

TBC


	7. 第六章

過了幾天的安寧日子，紐特是有點樂不思蜀了，由於山谷中與世隔絕，紐特起了念頭想讓動物們出來晃晃。  
「給孩子們呼吸新鮮空氣。」紐特如是說。  
唯一的山谷居民魁登斯沒有反對，實際上他鎮日在紐特的皮箱中與大大小小的奇獸廝混。  
葛雷夫與魁登斯站在山谷中的空曠草地，盯著打開的皮箱。  
「你們最好後退點。」從箱中探出頭的紐特說，然後他整個人爬出皮箱，「大家出來媽咪這裡，難得的機會喔。」說完後退開幾步站至箱旁，紐特揮魔杖在上空做出透明屏障，防止某些奇獸在他不留神時飛出去。  
葛雷夫想起前幾日他初進皮箱時與紐特共同餵食奇獸，紐特神態自然地對著奇獸們自稱媽咪，不由得會心一笑。  
「等牠們回去後，我就撤掉。」紐特對魁登斯說，險些忘記男孩同樣會翱翔天際。  
「不要緊，我沒關係。」魁登斯趕緊搖頭，他很希望有人能跟他分享這一切，至今魁登斯仍沒有這山谷屬於他的實感。  
「如果嗅嗅跑去……」紐特話音未落，揚手揮動魔杖卻沒能阻止雙目放光的奇獸，玻璃獸一馬當先地竄出皮箱，直直朝龍人的財寶庫衝去，「攔住牠！」  
「是的。」魁登斯邁步朝黑色絨毛生物跑去，葛雷夫揮手對其用召喚咒，不過召喚咒本身便不是用在生命體身上的咒語，效果不彰。  
玻璃獸接近了財寶庫的洞口，魁登斯一緊張之下向前舉手欲抓，玻璃獸忽感一股力量迫使牠往後飛，然後落進魁登斯懷中被逮個正著。  
抱住玻璃獸，魁登斯迷惑地看著自己的手，抬頭難掩激動地望向紐特與葛雷夫，「剛剛那個是不是……」  
「就像我之前說過的，用心想想你是不是真的需要教導。」葛雷夫撇嘴，為此他困在這裡多日，無法回魔國會收拾假冒者弄出的爛攤子。  
拍拍爆角獸的角，安頓好所有奇獸的紐特笑著說：「某些動物出生時就表現出相同的特性，我們會稱做血脈傳承。」  
「這……不奇怪？」魁登斯奇異地說，收緊手掌握拳又張開。  
「這時有所聞。」紐特鎮定地點頭。  
無法掙脫魁登斯懷抱的玻璃獸抗議地甩頭，紐特瞪牠警告玻璃獸安分點，玻璃獸撇開頭不理會。  
「給我吧。」紐特從魁登斯手中接過鬧脾氣的小傢伙，「你再試看看別的魔法，圍繞山谷的魔法陣很精巧，如果那出自你的祖先，你們一族的魔法潛質肯定很好。」  
「嗯。」魁登斯重重點頭，聚精會神地正視起傳承知識。  
在地上畫個圓形屏障，「待在這裡反省！」紐特雙手抓著牠放進裏頭，略顯嚴厲地說。  
「告訴我，牠有沒有在紐約街頭跑出去過？」葛雷夫雖然用問句，表情卻是認為應有其事。  
「牠就是抗拒不了亮晶晶的東西。」紐特歉意地說，補救地加了句，「我讓牠把所有不該拿的都交出去了。」玻璃獸適時露出傷懷的神色。  
瞥見牠的葛雷夫繃不住地噗哧一笑，「有那麼一下，我覺得自己被迫不能當值是件值得慶幸的事。」他揶揄。  
「牠們只製造了一點點混亂。」紐特赧然低頭。  
「我相信你。」葛雷夫愜意地笑，「瑟拉菲娜應該頭疼了，我是說主席女士。」  
「其實法蘭克，我來美國野放的雷鳥，幫忙解決了魔法界曝光的危機。」紐特自豪地說，拿出這個典範挽回孩子們的形象。  
「發生了甚麼事？」葛雷夫的臉色一變，嚴肅地問。  
「魁登斯爆發了，大概是……長期壓抑不變身的後果，他變成一團黑霧失控地攻擊。」紐特憂愁地說，「不能全怪他，是葛林戴華德促使的引爆。」  
「我知道他想利用魁登斯找到黯黑怨靈。」葛雷夫不是白白被關押在自宅中，「美國真的有黯黑怨靈？」  
「殺了議員的那個的確是黯黑怨靈。」紐特過了尋找龍人的興頭之後，同樣在擔心此事。  
「該死。」葛雷夫眉頭緊皺，「我不能再待在這裡。」  
說到這裡，他們扭頭望向魁登斯，男孩身上的魔法似乎總算找到出口，爭先恐後地奔流而出，簡單的召喚物品已是得心應手。  
「他把那塊石頭變成了松鼠。」看見這一幕，葛雷夫由衷地讚嘆，「在沒有任何協助用具的情況下。」  
「他們應該都是天生的魔法師。」紐特著迷地說，魁登斯把松鼠恢復原狀，伸手招來周身一場小範圍的雪花。  
發現自己成為目光焦點，魁登斯小小地笑，「這些全都在我的腦裡。」  
「我早說過了。」葛雷夫似真似假地笑，看來離返回文明社會不遠了。  
欲附言的紐特頭上瞬間閃現出幾隻謎蹤鳥，他習以為常地避開，撞到了葛雷夫身上，後者將手放在他腰間避免其摔倒，順便拿走掛在他頭髮間的彩色羽毛。  
「抱歉。」紐特咕噥，屬於另一個男人身上的皂角香竄進他的鼻中，紐特不自覺地吸氣，然後掩飾般急忙退開。  
「不必在意。」葛雷夫的手從他身上撤開前不由自主地輕掐了一把，想著紐特的腰以男人的標準來講真細，鬼使神差地把羽毛收進褲袋中。  
不甘被冷落的玻璃獸看著不理睬自己的兩人張嘴大叫，手掌拍打透明屏障，強烈要求釋放。  
「不，你被禁足了。」紐特低頭與牠對視，葛雷夫沒看見他面色中的愉悅，玻璃獸的黑豆眼不解地注視心口不一的矛盾飼主。  
後來魁登斯頂著紐特不贊同的眼神，拿來一串珍珠項鍊哄得玻璃獸不再繼續拍打叫喚，坐在石頭上留戀地撫摸套在其脖頸的項鍊。

這天紐特放出了自己的貓頭鷹，牠平時同樣住在皮箱中，簡略地寫下現狀交給牠送去魔國會並在屏障中開個縫讓牠出去，想著讓外頭的人安心。  
貓頭鷹飛出後徒勞無功地繞了幾圈，老是被幻境送回山谷，忿忿地飛回敲著屏障，被放行後俯衝而下啄自己主人的腦袋。  
「赫柏！」紐特抓住牠順毛，把壞脾氣的貓頭鷹哄好，「沒關係，那封信不送也無所謂。」  
葛雷夫忍俊不禁地笑，紐特半帶歉意地回笑，「抱歉，沒辦法通知他們。」  
「不差這幾天了。」葛雷夫擺手表示不在意。  
「我控制不了外面的魔法。」魁登斯過意不去地說，「我、我可以帶你們出去。」他的神情彷彿壯士斷腕，不想再讓對自己釋放這麼多善意的兩人困擾，卻又捨不得他們離開。  
紐特露出一個真誠的笑，「我們一起出去。」他放開貓頭鷹，走過去搭魁登斯的肩，「我說過不會不管你。」  
「對吧，波西瓦？」紐特看著藏不住傷感地偷覷另外一個男人的魁登斯，徵求地問。  
「你要出去面對自己做的事，魁登斯。」葛雷夫板著臉地說，「我們也會在那裏。」  
葛林戴華德犯下的事情把他們都牽扯進去，既然無法置身事外，那力所能及的範圍內再多承擔一點，葛雷夫不覺得是甚麼大事。  
先前魁登斯對他的要求太過，如今既然魁登斯已摸索出自己的能力，何況還有紐特在，稍加引導給予支持對葛雷夫來說不算沉重的負擔。

TBC


	8. 第七章

夜幕低垂時，紐特放心地讓奇獸們在四面環山的山谷中活動筋骨，他的心思轉至魁登斯的魔法，自告奮勇去洞穴中搜找龍人先祖是否留有文字記錄，在各個山洞中走進走出，然而紐特一無所獲，倒是從其中一個洞穴中找到酒窖。  
葛雷夫見他沒空就替紐特去餵食滿山谷跑的動物們，不過他在拋灑拜月獸飼料的時候碰見難題。今日並非滿月，外頭的月亮不會像假月那般始終圓滿，沒有夜空中高懸的銀盤作為誘因，生性害羞的拜月獸躲得無影無蹤。  
提著飼料桶的葛雷夫蹙眉，幸而山谷不大，他走了一圈四處放了少許飼料，終於引得一隻貪吃的拜月獸躡手躡腳地現身。  
「你們在這。」葛雷夫微笑，走了過去，但拜月獸驚慌地往族群所在的山洞中退去，葛雷夫嘆了口氣走進。  
正想把飼料灑出完事，怕生的拜月獸見到陌生人突然躁動，齊齊往洞口衝去，帶倒了首當其衝的葛雷夫，在白色的襯衫中留下斑斑腳印，就算這樣仍未忘記叼走整桶飼料。  
「混蛋。」葛雷夫怒道，轉念一想又覺得沒必要與動物生氣，他只是討厭自己眼下狼狽的模樣。  
坐起來用手耙順頭髮，葛雷夫拍落身上塵土，終於結束餵食的他回到他們暫居的山洞。  
「沒發生甚麼事吧？」聽見拜月獸騷動聲的紐特端著一杯酒走近洞口，看著葛雷夫上身的泥印莞爾。  
「被拜月獸衝倒了。」葛雷夫頗有種陰溝裡翻船的無奈，「你手上的酒是哪來的？」  
「從對面山洞裡面找出來的。」略為自己的奇獸感到慚愧，紐特低頭啜飲杯中酒液掩飾，「牠們比較害羞。」  
想起適才拜月獸慌裡慌張地竄逃仍不忘食物的樣子，葛雷夫憋不住笑，「我不至於跟牠們計較。」  
「我去換件衣服，替我留杯酒。」葛雷夫留意到紐特的赧然，找藉口暫離，同時這件衣服也是真需要更換。  
「我才剛開瓶。」紐特笑著指了指桌上仍然近滿的酒瓶，看向背對他走到深處作為寢室的那塊區域中翻找乾淨衣衫的葛雷夫。  
瞥向臨時搭建的床鋪，脫下襯衫的葛雷夫突然想到件事，扭頭朝他說：「不介意的話，你可以留在這裡睡。」  
「好呀，我不介意。」紐特盯視男人赤裸的背脊然後突然臉紅，低頭思考是否酒氣上頭。  
葛雷夫點點頭，「這裡還有空間給你變形一張床。」他想沒必要再收拾一個洞穴。  
「說得也是。」發覺自己會錯意的紐特一下悶掉剩餘的半杯酒，沖散不曉得是否為遺憾的情緒，他還以為葛雷夫邀請他睡同張床。  
衣服穿到一半的葛雷夫沒感覺到背後人的糾結，拉平襯衣自顧自地扣鈕扣，「有找到龍人祖先留下的紀錄嗎？」  
歪頭想了會，「沒有。」紐特渾然未覺自己的反應漸趨遲緩。  
這酒說來普通，卻在這座山谷中放了不知多久年歲，窖藏得更為濃烈，非是偶爾才飲幾口酒的紐特可駕馭，換作有小酌習慣的葛雷夫或可無礙。  
剛才葛雷夫的身軀逐漸被衣衫覆蓋時，紐特幾不可聞地惋惜輕嘆，雖步伐穩健地走向葛雷夫，但現在若問他所欲為何，紐特不見得答得出來。  
「紐特？」葛雷夫狐疑地看向從背後伸來交疊抱住自己腰的手，扭頭不料正對到腦袋靠在自己肩膀的紐特，唇在後者的嘴角輕劃而過，無可名狀的氣氛霎時圍繞兩人。葛雷夫縮頭與其拉開點距離，難以體味自己的感覺。  
「你的身材很好。」紐特雙眼迷茫，管不住自己的嘴，無自覺地用下巴磨蹭葛雷夫的右肩，「對我跟動物也很好。」  
無視於肩膀的酥麻感，葛雷夫略微施力想拉開紐特的懷抱，訝異地發現沒有成功，紐特若是清醒會在察覺他的意圖時順勢放手退開，然而他醉得遲鈍。  
「紐特。」葛雷夫加重語氣叫他的名字，「放手。」他使勁想扯開那雙手，卻發現修長纖細的手腕有股韌性。  
不期然地瞄見櫃上放置的空酒杯，一瞬間了然的葛雷夫只得勸道，「你喝醉了，去睡吧。」  
「我喝醉了？」紐特鸚鵡學舌地問，總算放開葛雷夫，但沒有依言躺倒，他在葛雷夫轉身後欺上前，將其推倒在床上。  
猝不及防地坐倒在床邊，「別胡鬧！」葛雷夫錯愕地斥道，在紐特噘嘴時又想自己不該跟醉鬼較真。  
「你真好。」表情正經的紐特目光朦朧，翻來覆去地說。他湊上去親吻葛雷夫，將之壓倒在床上。  
單手手肘撐在床上的葛雷夫用另隻手抱住覆在他身上的人，滴酒未沾的他霎那間醺然，攬住他的腦袋加深這個吻，心中似有若無的情愫在此時生根發芽。  
當葛雷屏除佔好友酒醉弟弟便宜的罪惡感，手從衣衫下襬探入撫摸紐特的肌膚時，上方的人身體突然鬆弛倒在他身上。  
「紐特？」葛雷夫輕喚，捏著他的下巴使其抬頭，發現紐特已睡得不醒人事，小聲地打著呼嚕。  
朝後平躺在床上，葛雷夫低低地笑了起來，方才理智與慾望的腦中廝殺在紐特的鼾聲中彷彿鬧劇。  
「別以為喝醉時做的事情就可以不算數。」葛雷夫撫過他的頭髮，幫他鬆開領口衣袖，脫掉兩人的鞋襪，扯過皮毯蓋住他們，在毯下擁著紐特閉眼假寐。  
虧他在做下決定的那瞬間幾乎暢想到了以後要如何應對其兄，忒修斯與紐特相差七歲，父母便把養育紐特的部分責任交給他，因此忒修斯對待紐特可謂是亦父亦兄，不太可能會高興比自己還大兩歲的葛雷夫勾搭上他的弟弟。  
半晌後，從紐特的肩肌摸到胸口的葛雷夫表情古怪地注視睡得天真單純的男人，以其頎長的外表，蘊含的爆發力著實出人意表。  
不過葛雷夫轉過幾個念頭後便明瞭，無論是進行奇獸調查或者紐特曾在一戰時做的馴龍工作，都需要體力的支持，會有結實體格其實不算離譜，大家先入為主的想法皆是因為紐特纖細的腰與四肢頗具欺騙性。

不遠處，在外面與動物們玩耍完的魁登斯從洞外探頭，覺醒成龍之後的他擁有比鷹更好的視力，清晰地看見交疊的兩人，他躊躇不解。  
然而當他欲踏入其中時，幻影猿從旁現形，牽住魁登斯的手掌搖頭。  
「不方便我進去？」魁登斯低聲問，點頭的幻影猿扯著他出去，他回頭再望一眼後突然明白了，幻影猿帶開他後高興地隱身不見。  
魁登斯化為火龍，用背替他們擋住洞口，將頭伸向玻璃獸的所在，讓其抱著他的脖子一起入睡。

TBC


	9. 第八章

早早被酒放倒的紐特隔天早晨神清氣爽地睜開雙眼，連日來累積的疲憊在昨夜的優質睡眠中一掃而空。  
從踏上美國領土那刻，紐特就為了逃脫的奇獸東奔西走，不僅差點遭扔進死亡魔藥池中，最後還不得不與葛林戴華德對戰（雖然是挨打居多），休息一夜後又馬不停蹄地尋龍與安全部長，直到昨日才能消停地安睡，以致於睡得太沉，待魁登斯移開身軀讓屋外的陽光照進洞穴時方清醒。  
手掌撐在溫熱的床墊，紐特翻身坐起……等等，溫熱的床墊？紐特瞪直了眼瞧身下已然醒轉似笑非笑地看著他的葛雷夫。  
「早安，波西瓦。」紐特的腦中剎那間一片空白，然後關於昨晚的記憶逐漸回籠。  
「早，紐特。」葛雷夫神態自若地起身，紐特兩字在嘴裡轉了兩圈再吐出。  
拉長的腔調讓紐特的臉猛地燒紅，「波西瓦，我不是故意的，我……」紐特想說他很抱歉，但其實不然，他不想否認自己享受那樣的肢體接觸。  
腦中匆匆回想，紐特發現自己的記憶停在親吻那刻，他的眼中浮出焦灼，深怕自己不顧葛雷夫的意願做出無可挽回的事情。  
下床更換起皺的衣服，僅著長褲的葛雷夫走過紐特身邊，曖昧地捏了捏他僵硬的後脖，「昨晚你倒頭就睡，還是我把你弄上床。」  
「謝謝。」沒有接收到動作中的隱晦訊息，暗鬆口氣的紐特抬頭看見赤膊的葛雷夫，眼神遺憾地流連，失落地想似乎昨日逾矩的親吻對葛雷夫而言似乎不算件事。  
「我去換身衣服。」沒膽量提起昨夜的事情，紐特扯了扯身上皺巴巴的衣物，三步併作兩步地走進皮箱去找自己的替換衣物。  
「嗯，你打算怎麼跟忒修斯交代我們的事？」葛雷夫在他走下階梯時突然說，嘴角噙著惡作劇的笑，接著聽見紐特滑落樓梯的巨響。  
「紐特？」葛雷夫沒想到他反應這麼劇烈，眉頭鎖起擔憂地說，「如果你只是酒後失態，我不會緊抓著這個誤會不放。」  
凌亂的踢踏聲趨近，灰頭土臉的紐特從皮箱中冒出頭，抓著箱沿慌亂地脫口而出，「沒有誤會，我喜歡你！」  
「我敢說忒修斯不會喜歡這個概念。」葛雷夫轉憂為喜，笑著揉他的亂髮，「快去梳洗。」  
紐特縮頭走回皮箱中，聲音從中飄出，「忒修斯管不到這麼寬。」  
須臾後，「葛雷夫先生，我抓到兩頭火雞。」狩獵早餐的魁登斯小跑進來，「用烤的可以嗎？」  
「好，我跟你去弄。」葛雷夫走出山洞，與魁登斯各處理一隻火雞，這裡面約莫有半隻會進他與紐特的肚子，剩下的一隻半都由魁登斯接收。  
不多時，紐特加入他們，從皮箱中翻出調味料給他們，曾幾何時調味過的肉亦如此令人懷念，比前幾日乾巴巴僅是熟透的肉美味太多。  
「今天出發嗎？」紐特嚥下口中食物之後說。  
「嗯哼。」葛雷夫頷首，盡量不表達出自己的歸心似箭。  
魁登斯猶疑片刻，緩緩地點頭，「好的，先生們。」他瞪著無人的草地說。  
「我不會讓你獨自面對，我保證。」紐特的聲音浸入魁登斯的心中，使他的恐慌逐漸被撫平。  
「以後我能住在你的皮箱裡嗎？」魁登斯小心翼翼地問。  
「請不要搞錯我的意思，我竭誠歡迎你入住。」紐特勸說道，「但是，魁登斯，我希望大家都能回到自然環境，這樣才是最好的，而我們人類很難脫離人群。」  
「我明白了，紐特。」魁登斯沉默片刻之後說。  
「你隨時都可以到皮箱裡玩。」紐特笑著說。  
玻璃獸爬到魁登斯身旁，睜著小圓眼遞給他一枚金幣，鎮日地混在一塊加上魁登斯禁不住嗅嗅的眼神時不時給他珠寶金銀，兩人儼然已是好友，而玻璃獸認為沒人會在收到金幣時不高興，忍痛拿出一枚安慰小夥伴。  
看著玻璃獸肉痛的神情，所有人都笑了出來，魁登斯把那枚金幣推回牠手裡，玻璃獸迅速地將之收回懷中。

遠在紐約的魔國會大樓中，英國首席正氣師不遠千里地到來，著急的他無法等候渡船，直接向美國魔國會申請港口鑰抵達。  
「對於紐特的失蹤，我需要一個解釋。」忒修斯的表情嚴峻，態度強硬。  
當除了紐特之外的所有人毫無斬獲地回到魔國會報告時，他們不得不將失蹤消息發給其家屬。  
有著戰爭英雄頭銜的家屬火速趕至，忒修斯如今的難看表情，不僅為消失的幼弟，還為失蹤的好友，不過他沒有立場替好友出頭質問，只好加重火力在弟弟這邊。  
自從葛雷夫的父母卸任族長跑去四處雲遊後，葛雷夫便與家族保持不遠不近的距離，單獨在外居住，此次遭火龍擄走，其家族仍是穩如泰山。  
整個重案調查組在面對他時，恍惚有種面對自家部長的錯覺，兩人的肅容神色頗為相似，交代不出所以然的眾人只能面色灰白地直面英國正氣師噴發的怒火。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

不知憂心忡忡的忒修斯恨不得要親身上陣來尋找他們，紐特從皮箱中的小屋找到一只手提包遞給魁登斯，讓他收拾東西，尤其記得帶上錢財。  
魁登斯不疑有他地接過去整理東西，葛雷夫挑高了眉意味深長地望紐特，後者拎著玻璃獸不讓其跟著到財寶庫。  
為了防制犯罪，設置無形伸展咒的物品必須接受管制，欲生產此類商品的店家須事先申請許可，並要求巫師實名購買，然而每年因為『遺失』、『損毀』或『庫存管理不良』而流通在黑市的物品依舊不少。  
意即是根據紐特在皮箱中裝了大量非法奇獸的前科，葛雷夫能預料這只手提包與皮箱一樣沒有經過正式手續。  
突然意識到眼前人屬於執法人員，紐特避開他的眼神，「我沒用它來作奸犯科。」  
「請繼續保持這一點。」葛雷夫輕巧地放過此事，其實若是他真要揭發，忒修斯也會替紐特補齊程序，「但你要怎麼封我的口？」  
「唔？」紐特站在皮箱旁指揮動物們回到皮箱中，玻璃獸率先被塞進去，有隻體長與魁登斯的龍身比肩的兩腳蛇漸漸縮小身體游進箱中。  
葛雷夫走近他，一隻手扶著紐特的腰際，手指點自己的唇，「封口費。」  
意會過來的紐特揚起笑，側頭貼上他的嘴唇，在葛雷夫的軟舌點開他的齒列時與之糾纏，直到動物的鳴叫打破親暱的氛圍。

當所有的動物與該帶的東西都進皮箱後，魁登斯變身為火龍，載著他們飛進撤銷屏障的天空。  
順道一提，紐特的皮箱居民又增加了，他在其中一個洞穴中發現一窩火螃蟹，這種奇獸樣貌類似大海龜，殼上鑲滿珠寶，不難理解為何原產於斐濟的牠們會出現在這裡。  
後來這窩火螃蟹讓玻璃獸安生地在皮箱裡待了一陣子，約莫到牠發現自己取不走殼上的珠寶為止。

TBC


	10. 第九章

當時火龍現於人前的身影已被惡閃鴉稀釋液沖刷殆盡，其實無論有沒有洗清，他們都不能大搖大擺地直接飛抵紐約，所以一行人在最近的魔法村莊中改走呼嚕網，像普通的巫師們那樣旅行到紐約，走進魔國會時與衝出伍爾沃斯大樓的忒修斯撞得正著。  
「紐特，波西瓦！」忒修斯定睛一看，驚喜地喊他們的名字，一手搭上一人的肩，「感謝梅林，你們沒事。」被歡喜沖昏頭的他沒注意到左右兩人的眼神交流。  
隨後原要阻止英國正氣師輕舉妄動的安全部下屬們從電梯中湧出，看見自家部長便喜出望外地圍了上去。  
蒂娜與人群中的兩人交換一個眼神後，拉著魁登斯的手臂走到旁邊私下說話。  
「你還好嗎？」蒂娜擔憂地問，趁著沒人發現他是誰之前先了解狀況。  
魁登斯點頭，「我不該抓走葛雷夫先生，對不起。」他讓善良的蒂娜憂慮了。  
「不講這個了，時間不多。」蒂娜低聲吩咐，「等下被逮捕的時候，不要抵抗。」  
「好的，紐特告訴過我會發生甚麼事。」魁登斯壓下僅餘不多的恐慌，在紐特敘述的時候，葛雷夫總在一旁告訴他如果採取錯誤的應對將會產生多糟糕的後果，充分了解有助於降低無益的恐懼。  
「魁登斯，過來這裡。」葛雷夫向他招手，蒂娜給魁登斯一個安撫的笑，送他過去人群中。  
「魁登斯．巴波？」  
「那頭火龍？」  
人群中的竊竊私語不斷，部分正氣師將手警戒性地放在魔杖口袋上。  
紐特快走幾步去帶他過來，如父母般護衛在魁登斯身邊，「不要擔心，他們不能否定你的身分。」  
「我不會讓人在我手下搞鬼。」葛雷夫的手放在他肩膀，宛如不可動搖的力量，「好了，逮捕他歸案。」他示意左手邊的下屬。  
逮捕的過程十分順利，魁登斯不做反抗地讓手銬將自己的雙手鎖在身後，跟著幾名正氣師去魔法監牢樓層，單獨關押在其中一間。  
伸長脖子看魁登斯一行人漸行漸遠，紐特難免擔心他在關押期間不慎變成火龍砸毀魔國會大樓把事情複雜化。  
葛雷夫拍撫他的背，「他的控制力比你認為的還強。」他近乎貼在紐特耳邊說，「他曾經自控過這麼多年。」  
理智回籠的忒修斯看著那隻手與他們之間過於親密的距離，感覺不太對勁，好像有甚麼事脫離了他的認知。  
「紐特，我先帶你去我住的旅館休息。」忒修斯拉過弟弟，對葛雷夫說：「回頭見，波西瓦。」  
「再聯絡，忒修斯。」葛雷夫若無其事地微笑，向看過來的紐特眨眼。  
迅速地回以一笑，紐特順著其兄的力道被帶出大門，耳邊還有忒修斯喋喋不休的嘮叨，他總是不高興紐特置身險境。

審判安排得相當快，葛雷夫與紐特想讓魁登斯盡早脫離可能使其情緒不穩的環境，而主席女士想速戰速決，在大家眾志成城的情況下，魁登斯的審判比尚有各國魔法政府互相扯皮的葛林戴華德更快召開。  
審判時魁登斯痛快承認殺害養母瑪莉．盧．巴波，然而蒂娜與葛雷夫舉證養母對其之虐待，還有紐特以龍人習性闡述其犯案時的未成年狀態，這項罪名僅判八年，緩刑十年。  
不過殺害參議員小亨利．蕭的罪名，魁登斯沒有認下，因為其死於黯黑怨靈之手。  
「你的意思是，我們這裡還有一個黯黑怨靈逃亡在外。」站在主席位的皮奎里臉色唰地變黑。  
「是的，主席女士。」魁登斯瑟縮地輕抖，龍尾的影子一晃而過又恢復人身，無人瞧見已拿回魔杖的葛雷夫在檯面下助他壓抑變身。  
「我可以作證那是黯黑怨靈造成的傷痕。」紐特以其專業力證。  
小亨利與瑪莉．盧的死亡影像立刻被調出浮在場中央，魁登斯錯開眼卻又忍不住偷瞄，在包含葛雷夫在內的幾名正氣師上前勘查後，果然查出其傷痕的些微不同。  
「這是不同物種製造的傷口。」葛雷夫上前輕聲向她報告，皮奎里的臉黑得能滴出墨汁。  
「我們必須找到黯黑怨靈，越快越好。」皮奎里與他交換了句話，心思已有一半不在審判上，不抱希望地問，「你知道誰該為此負責嗎？巴波先生。」  
因為不甚熟悉的稱呼恍神了會，魁登斯開口，「知道，是雀斯蒂。」  
明白內情的眾人不約而同地看向瑪莉．盧的死亡影像驚嘆，這個偏激的女人收養三個孩子，一個是火龍，還有一個是黯黑怨靈，最小的那個是女巫，簡直是敏銳的直覺。  
「她早過超過十歲，不是孩子。」因為情勢的糟糕，皮奎里不悅地抿緊唇。  
「這說明她的魔法很強才能活到現在。」紐特不假思索地說，「她會需要幫助。」  
對賽倫復興會有深入了解的葛雷夫與蒂娜對此不抱樂觀態度，雀斯蒂幾乎是第二個瑪莉．盧，若十七歲的少女能將自己的行為扭曲至此，內心大概早已千瘡百孔。  
「雀斯蒂．巴波在哪裡？」皮奎里的聲音冷若寒冰。  
大家的視線匯集在處理此事的魔法意外矯正部（註一）人員身上，他艱難地說：「我們沒有找到她，主席女士。」  
魁登斯的審判在眾人的凝重神情中草草結束，等待程序辦妥後就能出獄，然而根據美國魔法社會現行的奇獸法律，他不能在莫魔面前現出龍形。  
由於魁登斯對魔法界的無知與不穩定性，魔國會要求他必須有一名監護人，否則將強制要求魁登斯在魔國會學習魔法常識到通過考試才能進入魔法社會。  
紐特片刻都不猶豫地自願成為魁登斯的監護人，而葛雷夫則擔任他的緩刑監督官，爭取這個職責倒是沒花葛雷夫多少力氣，沒幾個人想要有頭火龍定期找自己報告，事情可謂是皆大歡喜。

唯一不高興的大概是遠在大西洋彼端的忒修斯，在確定幼弟與好友安好後，他便回到英國繼續投身工作，但不代表這場審判不會傳進他耳裡。  
再有紐特寄信去通知他未來在魔法部復職後想申請特殊呼嚕網通道從美國通勤到英國上班這件事，如果還理不出頭緒，忒修斯便枉稱首席正氣師了。  
所以當紐特與魁登斯住進葛雷夫那間曾經被火龍砸個半毀現在看起來完好無缺的住宅時，忒修斯的咆哮信連夜而至，貓頭鷹扔下信就展翅離去沒有絲毫停頓。  
拉開窗戶的葛雷夫看著漂浮於半空中咧開大嘴的紅色信封，翻了個白眼，他本來不想吵醒床上的紐特。  
『波西瓦．葛雷夫！你怎麼敢！』刺目的紅色信函用忒修斯的聲音大吼，『那是我弟弟，他比你小九歲，感情觀純潔，你不要逼我告訴他你的過去！』  
被吵醒的紐特抓著個枕頭坐起身，迷糊地尋找他哥的聲音來源，片刻後瞪大眼睛望著咆哮信。  
「別聽他胡說。」葛雷夫上床抱住紐特，摩娑他赤裸的手臂，他們在睡覺時沒穿上衣，「只是在沒有感情對象時的一夜情而已。」他和盤托出，說起來忒修斯還跟他一塊獵豔過。  
『你要是敢玩弄我的阿緹米斯，我們的交情就玩完了，我說真的。』忒修斯氣急敗壞地說，『不只是玩完，我會讓你一輩子後悔！』  
「我從來沒帶人回來同居。」葛雷夫的親吻落在他耳邊。  
這點紐特相信，這裡不像是有第二人居住的樣子，他甚至懷疑葛雷夫的家沒有朋友來拜訪過。  
『告訴紐特記得回家看看！』這句話之後，咆哮信掉至地上，歇斯底里的聲音再沒傳出。  
「抱歉，忒修斯太小題大作了。」紐特尷尬中帶著點因哥哥的關心而起的欣喜。  
「他只有遇見你的事才這樣。」葛雷夫表示理解，從前他們之間的信件往返偶爾也會夾帶其弟的消息，因為忒修斯的情緒受到牽動克制不住想要分享。  
睡意不再的兩人當下決定寫回信給忒修斯，他們對坐著下筆，紐特寫了一封長信解釋他們之間的關係，表明他們再認真不過，而葛雷夫只寫了一行字：『你的咆哮信吵醒了紐特。』  
隔日收到回信的忒修斯剛為了弟弟的信五味雜陳，再看見損友的信時氣得差點就從英國殺到美國去給對方一個教訓。

註一：因為不曉得魔國會處理類似莫魔捲進魔法意外的矯正單位叫甚麼，就直接挪用了英國魔法部的相關單位名稱。

完


End file.
